


Lapping Up Your Milky Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Trans Goro Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren indulges in Goro’s tits. Day 8 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Lapping Up Your Milky Love

“Mmmmm, your milk tastes sweet,” Ren hummed as he lapped the cloudy liquid that dripped from Goro’s perfectly pink nipples, lapping each drop that oozed from them, his tongue brushing against the perky nub. He loved it when Goro allowed him the opportunity to drink the milk that dripped from his boyfriend’s chest, loving the taste of his lover. A free hand drifted up from Goro’s chest to pinch the other leaking nipple, Goro gasping as milk squirted freely from it, droplets of hot milk rolling down Ren’s thumb.

It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his composure, each drag of Ren’s tongue against his nipple causing Goro to whine under him, a wave of relief and enjoyment curled his stomach and ached his clit as Ren went on to massage his plump breast, pressing against the bud of his nipple with his thumb and rubbing it in a circular motion.

“You’re wasting milk,” Goro huffed, Ren merely looking up at him with listless grey eyes that swirled with hunger. Then, as if a switch was flipped, Ren swiftly latched onto Goro’s teat, lips coiling around it as he started to greedily suck, Goro yelped a groan as he threw his head back. He could feel his wet entrance drip with cum, his tight hole oozing with slick as it dripped down onto the bed, running down his plump ass and onto the bedsheets, his juices pooling onto the bed below him. The sensation of Ren lips around him, sucking ferociously onto his bosom was too much, his head spinning as a heavy, suffocating haze settled in his mind, head thrown back as he snaked a hand to grip onto Ren’s hair, pushing him down as his boyfriend continued to indulge himself with his milk.

And Ren allowed himself to be willingly dragged further into Goro’s chest, continuing to gorge himself with the cloudy liquid as he plunged deeper into his mounting desires. His attention was solely focused on milking Goro’s chest of milk, to wring him dry, his tongue brushing against the hot nub as he continued to play with Goro’s free breast. There was no pause of respite for Goro when Ren moved onto the next one, a strangled groan of surprise and bliss as Ren methodically latched onto the previously free teat, sucking on it noisily with gusto, and his free hand drifted to finger his aching cunt.

And the both of them stayed there on the bed, the room echoing the sounds of Ren’s sucking and Goro’s ragged breaths, moans uttering in sync as the two embraced one another, content as they both plunged each other in lustful indulgence. It was when Goro finally came did Ren give him one last suck, greedily consuming the milk that suddenly spirited up into his mouth with hungry vigour before tearing himself from the nipple, looking at Goro dumbly as he lapped the stray drops of the heavenly fluid from the corner of his mouth.

“You taste so good,” Ren groaned, and Goro eyed the cock that strained hotly towards him, arousal spinning hotly back from his previous orgasm, pussy walls aching with the same lustful craving that Ren had plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, just fuck me already,” Goro huffed, spreading his legs wide as if inviting Ren inside of him, his own cold, forceful facade failing as his face grew more flustered with desperation, “I need your cock in me, Ren. It’s only fair that it’s my turn to milk you dry,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
